<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day by satorusweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662891">One Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorusweets/pseuds/satorusweets'>satorusweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorusweets/pseuds/satorusweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sukuna is consistently flirting with itadori’s s/o while he’s in possession of itadori? like in sukuna’s mind, they’re HIS too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sukuna x reader, Yuji Itadori x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an old work from my tumblrs (satorusweets &amp; bokutospup)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off with small appearances and comments. You had been cooking for you and your boyfriend, Yuji, then you heard that voice, “Mhm, you look so pretty like that.”</p><p>You blushed and turned towards the voice only to be met with Yuji slapping his hand over his cheek. He shot you a sheepish grin, “Sorry about him; he just pops up sometimes…”</p><p>The devilish grin formed on his hand, “It’s just a compliment, brat. You know we share her don’t you? Or maybe she just wants you for me!” A wicked laugh broke the silence that formed between you and your boyfriend. </p><p>That was the first time Sukuna had ever made a claim towards you, but it wasn’t the last. Over the months you dated Yuji the devilish smile popped up more and more with comments, but it was getting more and more serious. </p><p>You were cuddling with your boyfriend as some cheesy horror movie played. His eyes were locked on the screen, not paying much attention to you but you didn’t mind. You loved movies as much as the next guy, but you were much more interested in being able to relax with Yuji. </p><p>His left hand rested on your arm while his right held a bowl of popcorn. “How are you going to take this? The brat doesn’t even treat you right; I would.” You looked to see Sukuna’s mouth on the hand. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure I’d have gourmet dinners with you.” You looked away and started attempting to pay attention to the movie. “Ow ow ow!! What was that?”</p><p>You jumped out of Yuji’s embrace to see blood on your arm; your eyes made their way to the area of the smirk that laid on the pink haired boy’s hand. “I’m even marking you, (y/n). Don’t you see how nice I am?” </p><p>Yuji moved to smack the mouth, but was too slow. He paused the movie before standing and looking at the bite. “Oh, it’s not too bad, but I’m sure it hurt.” </p><p>He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the bathroom. He turned the sink on before motioning you forward, “I’ll get a bandaid and some alcohol.” You gave a nod as you moved to rinse your arm as best you could. </p><p>You heard his footsteps as he came back. The door opened slowly and your eyes moved to the man with a smile. “Damn brat really thinks I’ll let him take care of my girl.” </p><p>You were shocked to see that it wasn’t Yuji, but Sukuna. You snatched the items out of his hands, “I can do it myself also let Yuji come back. I don’t want to talk to you.” He gave a fake pout, “Oh my, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>His hands were harsh as he took the items back. He forced your arm under the water, “Keep it there for now.” He opened the bandaid and left it before grabbing the alcohol. </p><p>Sukuna grasped your arm harshly and pulled it towards him. He squirted the alcohol onto your arm; you let out a small hiss, “Shut up. It’s not even bad.” You frowned at his words but did as told. </p><p>He peeled off the covering of the bandaid before sticking it onto the wound. His touch was soft as he smoothed it over your skin. He looked up at you with the smirk he often sported, “See, that wasn’t bad. Let’s go back.” </p><p>You allowed yourself to be led by the man; he sat down on the couch and patted his side. “Come on, this is what you do with the brat isn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s because Yuji’s my boyfriend. I don’t know what you’re getting at with all this, but you bit me and now you want me to cuddle with you?” </p><p>He rolled his eyes before rising, “You’re mine. If you’re that stupid boy’s than you’re mine too. Now, you’re gonna be a good girl and do as I say, understood?”</p><p>You scoffed, “I don’t know if this is just something you want to do to get at Yuji, but I won’t do it.” He shook his head before letting out a sigh, “You’ll accept that you’re mine one day.” </p><p>The marks on the boy’s face began to recede and you were met with a familiar smile. His hand went to his head, “Ahh, I’m sorry about him. I just couldn’t get back; he was really holding on.” You embraced Yuji with a wide smile, “Don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>